that face is not fair
by necking
Summary: "C'mon! It's fine, I promise I won't make fun of you." "Promise?" "Yeah." There was a silence. She waited a good ten seconds before resurfacing, and gingerly removed the blanket from her face. "Aw, babe, you're blushing." or trini is too gay to function and kim is the worst tease in the world


"Hey, wanna come over after training tonight?

The Bell had just rung, indicating that bio was now over. Kim was at Trini's desk in a second, pushing past the students filing out of the room to get to the back. She'd had her bag packed before the bell, wanting to catch Trini before she could speed past Kim again.

"I don't know, Kim. I might be too tired," Trini said, and immediately felt guilty after she said it. She'd been avoiding Kim for the past few days. Of course she knew Kim was hot, but it was only recently that she started realizing Kim was _her_ kind of hot.

Kim pouted. "C'mon Trini! You're always so busy now. Just one film? Please?"

 _Fuck all_ , Trini thought. _That face is_ not _fair._ "Fine," she sighed. "Only one film. Two hours. Okay?"

"Great!" Kim beamed, excited that Trini's strange avoidance was over for the time being, "it's a date!"

And those words were enough to make the yellow ranger's palms sweat.

"Your parents aren't home?" Trini asked, when they made their way past Kim's empty driveway to the front door.

"No, why?" Kim chuckled, pulling her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door, "are you gonna try to pull some moves on me tonight?"

Trini coughed, never prepared for Kim's flirtatious curveballs. "W-what?" She stuttered, trying to regain her footing, "that doesn't even make sense!"

Kim raised a brow at that, and the yellow ranger hated how much the action affected her.

When it was clear she wasn't successful in recovery, she tried to change the topic, "anyway, where's your bathroom?"

Kim's eyebrow shot up further, now confused at at Trini's question, but answered anyway. "You've been here before. You know where it is already," she pointed out.

"Right, yeah, right. Second door to the left." _Congratulations, I'm a dumbass_!

"I'll see you in the theatre room?" Kim asked, smirking, before she said, "you know where that is, right? Or should I draw a map for you?"

Trini nodded yes, too flustered to find a comeback for that, and headed to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut behind her, she immediately pulled out her phone to text Zack.

 **Trini 8:14pm**  
dude. DUDE. im fucked. im at Kim's house and i don't think her parents are home and i don't know if i can survive two hours in the dark with her just watching a film im gonna pass tf out

 **Trini 8:14pm**  
ive been here for like 4 minutes and ive already managed to make myself look like The Dumbest Person Ever™

She waited three minutes for him to reply, but he didn't, and she was taking a little too long in the bathroom. Checking her reflection one last time in the mirror, she made her way downstairs to the theatre room.

Kim was sat on the far end of the couch with the recline and armrest in full use. "You took too long in the bathroom and I know our time is limited, so I chose a film myself," she said, dropping her phone onto her stomach. "It's horror, before you object."

"Sounds good, I'm down for anything," Trini said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Press play."

Kim frowned when Trini sat on the other end of the sofa, but chose not to say anything about it.

"Honestly, I don't know what the fuck is happening. This film is so terribly lit," Kim said, "my bad, I'll let you choose the film next time."

"Thanks," Trini said, finding it hard to focus not because of the film's poor quality, but because she couldn't stop staring at Kim. "I appreciate it."

It was all going well, until Trini found herself smiling at Kim's pinched eyebrows and the utter concern on her face. Suddenly, Kim's face split into a wide grin, and she couldn't stop laughing. Trini was puzzled as to why Kim would be laughing at a horror film, and looked to the screen to see what was so funny.

"What-?" The yellow ranger started, but then she realized. The screen was so dark, that Kim had noticed Trini watching her in the TV reflection. She immediately dove under the blanket, refusing to humiliate herself more by letting Kim see how incredibly red she had to be.

"Aw, Trini, you're adorable," Kim giggled, tugging lightly at the blanket.

"Shut up."

"C'mon, it's okay! Hey! Look at me!"

"No."

"C'mon! It's fine, I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence. She waited a good ten seconds before resurfacing, and gingerly removed the blanket from her face.

"Aw, babe, you're blushing."

The blush came back stronger, a layer on top of a layer, and Trini tried to pull the blanket back up to cover her face.

Unfortunately, Kim had foreseen this reaction, and dove across the couch to hold back Trini's hands from doing said action.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this red before," Kim whispered, so close to her face she felt her regular talking voice would be inappropriate.

"Kim, not cool, you promised," Trini said, her heartbeat racing even faster, if that was possible. She was starting to panic. Kim was _way_ too close.

"It may give Jason a run for his money." The pink ranger continued, as if she hadn't heard Trini.

"Can you get off of me?" Trini asked, not at all agreeing with her request, but also completely agreeing.

"Do you want me to?" _No_.

Trini stayed quiet, unable to think, and stared back at Kim, trying and failing to not look at her lips.

Kim leaned impossibly closer, her eyes fluttering shut, when-

- ** _BANG_**! The TV blared, a sound meant to be a jump scare.

They jumped apart, and Kimberly cleared her throat, moving back to her seat on the other side of the couch, knowing the moment had been ruined.

 _What_ was _that_?

"Dude, why didn't you reply to my texts last night?" Trini asked, punching Zack in the shoulder as they made way to the cafeteria for their spare period.

"What texts? Oh, sorry, dude. I broke my phone last night. I keep forgetting how easily stuff breaks now," Zack apologized, "what'd you send?"

Trini rolled her eyes, but explained the incidents of last night- how much she stuttered, how she survived the night, and, _did she almost kiss Kimberly Hart_?

"Holy shit, my guy."

"Right? What does this _mean_?"

"What does _what_ mean?" Kim asked, coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

Trini's eyes widened. "Uh, nothing."

Kim rolled her eyes, and then turned to Zack for an answer.

He took one glance at Trini, before smirking wide, and answering. "We were just talking about how Trini needs a girlfriend. Also, I have to go. I just remembered that I have to pee." He said quickly, leaving one last wide grin behind his shoulder as he let Trini deal with her grave.

Kim's eyes were filled with absolute glee, and she chuckled, "oh, so you need a girlfriend, huh? Want my application?"

"What? No! N-no thanks."

Kim stared at her incredulously. "Wow, um, okay. First of all, it was a joke. Secondly, what the _hell_ was the speed of that rejection?"

"N-n-no, I'm sorry! I just meant, we're on a team together, it wouldn't work, and-"

"-Okay, I see how it is," Kim interrupted, "so you're saying I'm undateable. That you're too good for me?"

"What? N-no? What? How did we get here- what are we talking about?"

"Listen, sweetheart," Kim started, her voice dangerously low. "I'm a catch. Put on your cutest beanie, because I'm taking you out tonight."

"This is a really bad idea! Ask Jason- I'm sure he'd back me up on this!"

"Hm, I don't know," Kim said, imitating chicken noises. "Sounds like you're too scared you might fall in love with me."

"I'm not scared," Trini claimed, trying to keep some semblance of what was once her reputation. "You know what? It kind of sounds like you're saying _I_ couldn't date _you_."

Kim shrugged, "well, it doesn't look like you're trying very hard to prove that I'm wrong."

"Oh, okay," Trini scoffed, her bravado getting in the way of her nerves. "Put on your heels because I'm taking you out tonight!"

"Hah! Okay, T, get ready to fall in love!"

"I won't! You'll see!"

And with that, Kim walked into her next class, flipping the bird behind her as she walked in.

It was only as she was watching Kim's retreating figure, and the sound of the late bell bringing her back to reality when she realized what she had just agreed to.


End file.
